Sweetness With a Cup of Coffee
by Floric1434
Summary: Sweetness isn't just found in the form of chocolate or candy... It can also be found in the form of coffee.


Flo: Annnd this is an on the spot one-shot I had thought up when I saw a pic of HiroMido! It was just so damned cute I can't resist!

Hiroto and Midorikawa: Oh God O_O

Flo: Onwards! X3

**.Sweetness With a Cup of Coffee.**

Laughter filled the air as the winter breeze tickled his cheeks. Ten-year old Hiroto smiled happily as he threw another snowball towards Haruya. The other kid ducked and the snowball hit Suzuno in the face instead.

"Uh oh…" Hiroto muttered to himself with an expression that said 'I'm going to get killed,'

Nagumo gulped as well, knowing how dangerous Suzuno can be when he was mad.

But the kid just made another snowball and threw it to Hiroto's face. "MUAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" Suzuno laughed with pride. Nagumo joined in as well.

"WHY YOU…!" Hiroto rubbed his sore nose and prepared another snowball. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He laughed with a wide and evil smirk on his face. Just as he was about to throws the ball at Suzuno – who was running around in circles, looking for cover – a hand held his shoulder, motioning him to stop.

"That's enough kids, the sky is getting dark," Hitomiko said softly.

"AWWWW," the three kids whined. Hitomiko smiled. "Look, the others have already gone in for some hot chocolate!"

"HOT CHOCOLATE?" The kids shouted in happiness and ran inside, leaving Hitomiko in the snow. The teenager sighed and shook her head.

Hiroto, Nagumo and Suzuno raced towards the kitchen – not even caring to take off their scarves or jackets. Once they reached there, the other orphans were already in their seats and drinking hot cocoa.

Soon, Hitomiko appeared behind them and ushered the three to take their seats. As Hiroto sat down, he noticed a new face sitting across him on the table. The other kid in front of him had bright green hair and it reached his shoulder blades. Four thick strands of hair covered his face.

"Ne, Hitomiko-nee-chan… who's this?" Hiroto asked Hitomiko when she placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of Hiroto. Hitomiko smiled before walking over to the green-haired boy and patting his head.

"Everyone, I'd like your attention please," she spoke softly but stern enough so that the young kids would quite down.

"This is Midorikawa Ryuuji, he's new here so I hope all of you would be great friends with him," she said.

"HAI~" the group of kids chorused.

Hiroto stared at Midorikawa, who was shaking in his seat. _Was her nervous? Or just cold? It had to be either one, right?_

"Now Ryuuji-kun, drink up! You're shaking like a leaf," Hitomiko comforted the boy, who nodded slowly.

"O-Okay…"

And Hitomiko left him to serve the other kids more hot cocoa.

Hiroto stared at Midorikawa – who was slowly taking a sip of his hot cocoa. It was then did the red-haired boy noticed that Midorikawa's eyes were watery, like he was about to cry.

"Um, hey," Hiroto said with a smile, trying to make conversation.

Midorikawa placed his mug and sniffed – before rubbing his eyes and replying, "H-Hey…"

"My name's Kiyama Hiroto, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he grinned this time.

Midorikawa looked slightly dazed but he nodded back. The earlier signs of crying disappeared slightly. "It's n-nice to meet you too, K-Kiyama…"

"Just call me Hiroto, everybody here calls me that," Hiroto replied and grinned.

Midorikawa returned the other's grin with a smile. "S-Sure… Hiroto…"

**Years later**

The snow started to fall again. The weather had been like this for who knows how many days. Fourteen-year old Midorikawa sighed.

Slowly, he walked towards the kitchen – feeling rather thirsty. It was then did the sweet aroma of hot chocolate fill the air. He licked his lips and jogged slightly, wanting to know who would be smart enough to make hot chocolates on such a cold day.

"Hiroto…!" the teen gasped in shock as he stepped into the kitchen. Hiroto turned around, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He smirked. "I bet you sniffed out my location because of this, right?" he held the mug out.

Midorikawa scratched the back of his head before slowly nodding. "I was sort of thirsty and wanted to get a drink, when I smelled… that delicious aroma…" he swallowed his saliva.

Hiroto started to laugh. "Really? That was it?"

"Um… yeah…"

And Hiroto laughed harder. Midorikawa's face turned bright red form shame. Moments later, Hiroto finally calmed down. He placed his mug of hot cocoa on the table and flashed a smile at Midorikawa. "Want me to make you one?"

"EH? Y-You… Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Hiroto walked over to the cupboard and took out another mug. "We're best friends, aren't we?" He grinned at Midorikawa, who grinned back.

"Sou ne?" Midorikawa replied as he crossed his arms behind his head and tilted his body to the side – a trademark gesture when he's happy.

**x—x**

Years have passed since the Aliea Academy incident and the FFI tournament, and everybody in the orphanage were grownups now. Hiroto had changed his surname from Kiyama to Kira – just so he could inherit the Kira Company from his 'father'.

The CEO of the company right now was in his private office, enjoying the soccer match on the TV. Well, he was half-focusing on the match actually. The other half of his mind was focused on unfinished paper work on his desk.

A soft knock was heard on his door and he looked up. "Come in," he said loud enough for the other person to hear him.

The door creaked open and Midorikawa walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands. Hiroto sweat dropped – wondering how in the world Midorikawa opened the door.

"M-Midorikawa-kun…"

"Yo, bossu! I made chu some coffeeh!" the green-haired male replied with a grin. Hiroto sweat dropped even more. Despite being an adult – and his secretary – Midorikawa still acted like a kid sometimes.

"You know it's just fine if you called me by my name and what happened to your… style of talking?," Hiroto stood up from his seat and walked over to Midorikawa. He took one cup of coffee out of the latter's hands.

"No, no, no, you're my boss now!" Midorikawa grinned as he joked. "I must treat you with respect!" and he saluted Hiroto. "Um… style of talking was just for fun…"

The two of them laughed out loud. "Oh, Midorikawa…" Hiroto sighed and leaned against his desk with one hand resting on the desk and the other holding his cup to his lips. Midorikawa did the same.

"GOOAAL!"

The both of them were shocked by the shout coming from the TV. Midorikawa looked at the TV with widened eyes. And his eyes widened even more when he realized what Hiroto was watching. "You…"

Hiroto noticed his reaction and smiled. "Yeah, it's the recordings of the first FFI… Inazuma Japan versus Fire Dragons,"

"I can't believe you were able to find this…" Midorikawa commented.

Hiroto turned his head around to look at Midorikawa. By now, it looks like the green haired adult was engrossed with the match.

Taking this chance, Hiroto rested his hand on Midorikawa's hand – which was on the desk. Midorikawa flinched and blushed at this.

"_I want to stay with you… forever…" _Hiroto whispered with a small smile and drank more of his coffee. Midorikawa blushed more at this – though he understood that feeling too. The both of them had been together ever since they were kids. A special bond had emerged, a bond that they shared with nobody else.

"_Me too, Hiroto… Me too…" _Midorikawa tightened his grip on Hiroto's hand and smiled a happy smile as the both of them enjoyed this moment of euphoria and nostalgia.

They had stayed together…

Because…

They were meant for each other.

**.E.N.D.**

Flo: … This is the second time I was so pumped to write something O.e

Midorikawa: The first?

Flo: Don't ask… Anyways, think of this as an early birthday gift, Midorikawa! xD

Hiroto: … OwO~! Review ne~!


End file.
